


A Guiding Hand

by giraffewrites



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Implied Top Peter, Implied bottom Wade, Implied lingerie kink, Kingsman: The Secret Service - freeform, M/M, Sub Wade, Subspace, submissive wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: “Hey,” Peter greets him, voice soft. There’s a bundle of things in his arms, but Wade doesn’t try to figure out what they are. He’ll find out soon enough. “How’re you feeling?”“Sore,” Wade tells him honestly, voice raspy. He reaches his hand out towards Peter, butterflies filling his stomach when Peter kisses each of his knuckles.Aftercare, Wade in subspace, and Peter adoring his fiance.





	A Guiding Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saruma_aki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/gifts).



> I need more submissive Wade and so, this happened. Also, just to note, subspace can be different for each individual who experiences it.
> 
> Also, this is for a really good friend of mine. This is my gift to you for winning that stage writing competition thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Wade lays on the bed, two pillows behind his head, supporting his neck. The duvet is at the bottom of the bed, accompanied by some of the decorative cushions he and Peter keep on the bed. The room is flooded with light, a small percentage due to the candles Peter had lit, but the main source being the ceiling light. Most of the candles aren’t scented, due to Peter not being keen on them. The only one that is scented, however, is the one both Peter and Wade adore. Lemon cupcakes.

Keeping his eyes open seems to be almost impossible for Wade, his body tired and mind racing. He tries not to think too much, though that’s not really an option with how his head works. He hears Peter coming back from the kitchen, and as soon as he enters, Wade offers him a smile.

“Hey,” Peter greets him, voice soft. There’s a bundle of things in his arms, but Wade doesn’t try to figure out what they are. He’ll find out soon enough. “How’re you feeling?”

“Sore,” Wade tells him honestly, voice raspy. He reaches his hand out towards Peter, butterflies filling his stomach when Peter kisses each of his knuckles.

“I can imagine.” Peter puts the bundle of items down on the bedside table. He picks up the first item - a wet flannel. “This is cold, but try to hold still,” he says, before starting to wipe it over Wade’s face. He laughs at the way Wade tries to dodge it, never being one to like the feel it. “I know, but you’re doing so well,” Peter praises him, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

Once Peter’s wiped other parts of Wade down, he gets the next item. A bottle of water. He slips one hand around the back of Wade’s head, gently lifting it up to help him take a few sips. “I ordered takeout whilst I was in the kitchen,” he tells him, taking the bottle away from his lips when he moves his head away. “We haven’t had one in a while, and you were so good tonight, you deserve one.” He puts the bottle on the table, then sits next to Wade on the bed, facing him. “Besides,” he cups one of Wade’s cheeks, “it’ll be nice not to cook. I only got that recipe book two weeks ago and we’re already halfway through it.”

“Like your cooking,” Wade tells him. He moves his hand up to Peter’s face, gently ‘booping’ his nose. “Always so good.”

“Your cooking is just as good, if not better,” Peter replies, kissing Wade’s fingertip. “Now, how about we get you into something more comfortable?” He asks, referring to the turquoise lingerie Wade’s still wearing on his bottom half.

Wade makes a noise that’s a mixture of a groan and a whine.

Peter chuckles. “C’mon, it won’t take long,” he promises. He leans down to press Wade’s stomach. “Then we can put a film on and wait for our takeout.”

Wade huffs, but nods his head. “Okay.”

Getting Wade out of the lingerie is, surprisingly, as easy as getting him into it. He doesn’t fuss or wriggle about too much, complying and helping Peter take it off.

The last items that Peter brought out turn out to be Wade’s favourite pyjamas. A pair of  _ Hello Kitty  _ bottoms, matched with one of Peter’s tops. Whilst Peter is fairly broad, he isn’t nearly as broad as Wade. However, thanks to a mishap with their washing machine, the top got stretched. It’s still a little tight around Wade’s biceps, but he loves it nevertheless.

The way Wade’s face lights up at the clothing almost makes Peter explode. “I take it you’re staying in your subspace, then?” He asks, wanting to make sure instead of just assuming it.

Wade slowly nods his head, playing with the material of the top as it sits in Peter’s arms. He doesn’t look at his fiance when he replies, “If that’s okay.”

“Of course it is,” Peter assures him without hesitation. He shifts the clothes into one arm, then using his free hand to tilt Wade’s head so their eyes meet. “You know I love this side of you. That I love  _ all  _ sides of you.”

Wade gives him a small smile at that, before he pulls Peter closer so their lips can brush together.

When Wade’s dressed in the pyjamas and Peter’s put a film on (Kingsman: The Secret Service), Peter gets into bed with him. He arranges the pillows so it’s comfortable for him to sit up, stopping his back and neck from aching. Wade lays next to him, the two of them under the covers. Wade’s head is resting against Peter’s chest, his hand loosely gripping onto his t-shirt, Peter’s arm around him.

Moments like these always make Peter realise how lucky he is to have Wade. Whilst a lot of people don’t understand him, Wade’s allowed Peter to see him at his most vulnerable moments. It fills him with joy.

“Valentine looks like Nick Fury.”

“Huh?” Peter asks, having heard Wade say something, but not quite catching the words.

“Valentine,” Wade repeats, looking at the TV still, “he looks like Nick Fury.”

Peter looks at the TV. He hums, “Suppose he does.”

They stay like that until their food arrives, enjoying one another’s company and the warmth from one another. After they’ve eaten (putting what they couldn’t finish in the fridge), Wade soon falls asleep on Peter. Peter takes in the moment and smiles. He doesn’t care what anyone thinks - Wade’s one of the sweetest people he’s had the pleasure of meeting. Anyone who disagrees can fight Peter on the subject.


End file.
